The Mercenaires
by Solar Flare
Summary: Once again I twisted stuff around. The pilots work together to save earth from a terriorist group.


*Note: Okay once again with my stories, I twisted 'some' (okay, maybe a lot) stuff around (you'll see). Please read and review!!!! And I know I don't own the GW Universe so don't sue me! (Believe me, it is not worth the effort.)  
  
The Mercenaries  
  
"Man, this is the most boring part of this job." Duo complained looking at the ceiling while leaning back in his chair.  
"Yeah, but is means we won't get hit by a surprise attack." Quatre reasoned with Duo.  
"I know but couldn't Heero or Trowa do the observation part? This room is really starting to freak me out." Duo whined, leaning even lower with his chair.  
Quatre looked around the Observation room. It was lacking color, but it wasn't 'freaky'. His eyes landed on the angle of Duo's chair with the floor.  
Then it happened.  
BAM!  
Duo sprawled onto the floor.  
"Oh yeah, your chair is going to fall backwards." Quatre said looking at Duo rubbing his head.  
"Why didn't you say anything earlier?! You're a pacifist for crying aloud!" Duo wailed.  
"Even we're allowed to have some laughs." Quatre explained while trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Here comes the report from Wufei and Sally." Trowa said as a message appeared on the screen.  
Heero went over to Trowa's computer to watch the video that would be coming up on the screen.  
The video started to play but it did not have a picture.  
  
"This is Wufei aboard the (static) Gemini. We need (static) assistance! I repeat, (static) (static) medical (static)! Can anyone (static) me? Please come (static)! Is (static) out there? I (static), can anyone hear (static)? We require (static) assistance!"  
  
The message ended.  
Heero quickly grabbed the microphone. "Wufei come in! Do you read me?"  
"No good. This message is two days old." Trowa said bringing up the statistics on the message.  
"Can you find the spot where the message was first sent?" Heero asked while looking over the statistics.  
"It will take me about an hour." Trowa replied.  
"I'm going to tell Noin." Heero said already walking out the door.  
  
Five minutes later Noin, Quatre, Duo, Heero and Trowa were in the meeting room. On the television screen in front of the room, the message was being played over again. When it finished, Noin turned the screen off. Nobody said a word as Noin sat in her seat at the head of the table.  
"What is the plan?" Quatre asked, breaking the silence.  
"Heero and I are going up in the Capricorn and are going to look for them. Quatre, get in contact with your sisters and see if they can come up with anything. Trowa, keep working on the signal and see if you can find the exact point." Noin instructed.  
"I was able to locate the signal within a 40-mile range." Trowa said handing the coordinates to Noin.  
"Good. We will keep a channel open 24 hours so we can get your updates." Noin told Trowa.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Duo asked.  
"Your favorite part of the job, observations." Noin told Duo with a hint of a smile.  
"WHAT!!!!!!"  
"Don't worry, that is not the only thing. I want you to keep in touch with the other fleets and contact them if we run into trouble." Noin interjected while wondering if she would be losing her hearing.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Heero and Noin were in the range where the signal came from. They stared in awe at the screen while pieces of wreckage floated past.  
"I was able to trace the signal about five miles ahead of you." Trowa said over the communication screen.  
"We're on the way there now." Noin replied to Trowa. She turned the screen off.  
"Using the sensors now." Heero said to Noin without even looking up from the computer.  
Noin carefully navigated around an impressively big piece of wreckage and there it was. The Gemini.  
The ship was completely wrecked. Pieces of the hull were missing and the ship did not look like it would be able to fly back to Earth.  
"I'm reading only two life signs. They are faint but alive." Heero said finally looking up from the computer.  
"Try sending a signal. I'll prepare the hull connecters." Noin instructed.  
"Nothing." Heero replied and started to follow Noin.  
  
Five minutes later, Noin and Heero were aboard the Gemini. The inside looked almost as bad as the outside.  
"I'll head up to the cockpit. Go and look in the dormitories." Noin directed.  
Noin quickly went to the front of the ship. When she found nobody in the cockpit, she started up the computer that held the records of everything that happened each day. She found no information that would tell her about what happened in the past 3 days.  
She left the cockpit and headed down to the cargo hold.  
  
Heero managed to make it inside one of the rooms when he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around while bringing his gun up. He was face to face with Wufei.  
"Are you okay?" Heero asked bringing his gun down.  
"Better than Sally." Wufei answered motioning Heero to follow.  
Wufei lead Heero down the hallway to another room. Sally was unconscious and her head was wrapped with a torn piece of cloth. A part of the cloth was soaked red.  
"Noin come in. I found Wufei and Sally." Heero said into his communicator.  
"Okay. We'll meet back on board the Capricorn." Noin replied.  
Heero and Wufei carried Sally to the Capricorn and laid her on one of the beds in the dormitories. Heero was redressing Sally's head when Noin walked in.  
"What happened out there? This area looks like a war zone." Noin asked while sitting down in one of the chairs.  
"We were attacked. It happened so fast that we didn't even have time to send out a distress call." Wufei said.  
"From what we've seen, you guys put up a good fight." Noin supposed.  
"They have a lot of forces, but the enemy is weak." Wufei pointed out.  
Before Noin could finish her questions, a beep came from the computer.  
Heero go up and went to look at the screen. "It's a message from the base."  
Noin and Wufei went over to the computer. Heero played the message. A picture of Quatre showed on the screen. The observation room was in the background.  
"We are under attacked by an unknown enemy."  
An explosion off the screen caused the monitor to black out.  
"Can't get a break today." Noin muttered. "Get in contact with a fleet nearest to the base."  
Heero quickly went to work at the computer. Noin and Wufei headed up to the cockpit.  
  
When they landed at the base, they were greeted by the fleet that helped fight off the surprise attack.  
"We were able to fight off the offenders and no we are looking in the rubble for survivors." The fleet's commander reported.   
"Thank you" Noin replied.  
Heero and Wufei went to the excavation site where they were pulling people out.  
"No one is permitted in here unless they have an excavation id." One of the men said to Heero and Wufei.  
Heero and Wufei glanced at each other and started to go around the building where the team wasn't working.  
They found an opening and slipped inside. They started to make their way around the rubble towards the observation room.  
When they were able to get into the room, the quickly started looking everywhere for their comrades.  
Heero suddenly heard a noise from underneath a pile of rubble.   
Heero and Wufei quickly started to move the rubble aside. Quatre was buried underneath.  
"Are you all right?" Wufei asked while helping Quatre to his feet.  
"Just a few bruises." Quatre replied.  
"Where are Trowa and Duo?" Heero asked.  
"They should be around here somewhere." Quatre said looking around the room.  
The three of them continued to look around the room until they found Trowa and Duo. They had a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious.  
  
"We know that the enemy is still within the city some where." Noin informed the Gundam pilots. "We have a helicopter over the city and several mobile suit fleets on the ground and in the air standing by.  
All of the citizens have been evacuated."  
"We also have fleet at the hospital where the survivors and Sally are." Noin said looking at Wufei.  
"I'm going to go to the stationary suits on the ground to inform their commander on the situation. You guys better stay here and keep an eye on the situation. If you need to intervene, go ahead." Noin instructed before leaving.  
"Great, more observing." Duo whined. "I'd rather be out there blowing the enemy into pieces. And this place isn't much better than the observation room."  
Since their base was pretty much destroyed, they set up their new headquarters at an old run down warehouse. It was close to the city and the enemy wouldn't be looking in an abandoned warehouse for them.  
"We can't make a move until the enemy has come out of hiding." Heero said.  
"I hope those weaklings come out of hiding soon. When they do, justice will be served." Wufei mumbled mainly to himself.  
Suddenly an explosion outside made the five pilots look out the window.   
"Well there goes our air watch." Duo said watching what was left of the helicopter fall down into the city.  
"We're going in." Heero said walking out of the door.  
The other four pilots followed behind him.  
  
The five pilots went into the forest behind the building. They went into a clearing where their Gundams were. They each got into their Gundams and started them up.  
"We'll spread out in a circle around the city and move inwards." Heero said into the communicator.  
They flew up into the sky and started to circle around the city.  
  
"Here they come!" Duo yelled.  
A fleet of Aries suits came out of the forest opposite of the warehouse and flew at the Gundam pilots.  
The night sky was lit up with fire from the explosions of missiles and beam weapons.  
"Gees. Where do they keep coming from?!" Duo said as he sliced up yet another suit with his scythe.  
"Just keep going." Quatre replied.  
The battle raged on for what seemed eternity. The Gundams took a lot of damage but the pilots refused to stop. If they stopped, they would be letting the enemy win and countless numbers of lives would be wasted.  
"I have a very good question to ask." Duo started.  
"Maxwell. Shut up before slice you up with your scythe." Wufei shouted at Duo while trying to fight off a mobile suit.  
"Where are the reinforcements?" Duo asked ignoring Wufei's threat.  
"Actually, that is a good question." Quatre said.  
"Were you talking about us?"  
The pilots looked around the city. They entire city was surrounded by mobile suits.  
"Well it's about time." Duo smirked.  
Surprised by the sudden increase of suits, the enemy started to retreat. They were quickly cut off by another fleet.   
"We order you to come out of your suits and surrender." Noin ordered the enemy pilots.  
Slowly the pilots came out of their suits with their hands in the air.  
  
"The enemy engaged in the surprise attack yesterday has been identified as an underground terrorist group. Their headquarters were infiltrated and the organization was destroyed. The terrorist group, known as the Anti-Earth Radicals, are linked to the attack on the Preventors' Gemini in space. The terrorists were bent on destroying the Preventors organization, but the Mobile Suit Gundam Fleet stopped them instead. Once more, the people of Earth and the people of Colonies owe the Gundam Pilots our lives and our freedom."  
  
Duo turned the television off. "Well I'm glad we don't have to deal with them anymore."  
"Well now that is over, and now that our headquarters is rebuilt, back to work." Noin said.  
The pilots went to their various posts.  
"Oh and Duo." Noin started.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're assigned to observations."  
"NO! NOT THE FREAKY ROOM!" Duo whined.  



End file.
